


Unpredictable

by ToonyWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Internal Conflict, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonyWrites/pseuds/ToonyWrites
Summary: Reader's internal battle to tell the truth to Mccree.





	Unpredictable

Neither of us could have predicted it. It was something we didn't think was even possible yet here we are, making a decision that would change our lives. For better or worse? We had no idea. No did nor would anyone ever. It was suppose to be a simple arrangement after what started out as a drunken night. We had worked together before but that mission had to be different. Both of us assigned to a covert mission dressed as rich people to get into a gala. All we needed was information about the target, watch them and call out when our sniper could take the shot. Mission was a simple success. The trip back however called for early celebration. A classic celebration between two consenting and attractive adults. I won't go into details but the next day at the post mission discussion, there was definitely some unspoken tension in the air. It took after our next mission when it happened again for us to finally talk about what we had turned in to. We then agreed to keep emotions tucked and locked away, simply to avoid any longer term damage on both parties. We kept up with it for a couple of months; seeking each other's company during stressful times or free time. Many more months had passed fine when it was a solo mission that brought my attention to a sudden third party. Mercy brought it to my attention while dressing my wounds from battle. She talked to me as my doctor, telling me the circumstances and just how far along I was. She told me I was on a time limit to change the course of my future. Our future. Mercy then talked to me as my friend; someone out of very few who knew me. She told me to talk, to not hesitate to tell him. Keeping secrets now would only harm us in the end. I took her words to heart yet, for the first time in a while, I was scared of confrontation. I wouldn’t dare admit how I truly felt about him aloud or to my self yet what we had, I didn't want it to stop. Mistakes were made going into our next mission. It was reckless of me to go into that building alone, no backup near by in case of critical danger. I was defeated, expecting a quick death when my hand gave away my secret to the enemy. They laughed at my pathetic and beaten stated, how I instinctively tried to protect what I was hiding. There was no pity in their actions though. Bruised and bleeding they left me to slowly die after they activated my destress beacon to the rest of my team. The time alone I had before my team arrived made me think. Made me think about what I went through, what I was about to lose, and who I was about to lose. The faint call of his voice was all I heard before darkness slipped into my eyesight. 

When I woke up I was in a soft bed in a room unfamiliar to me. The aroma of cooked breakfast was in the air along with faint sounds laughter. His laughter definitely along with and unrecognizable one. Hearing in didn't set off my alarms though; instead sending a warmth through my heart. Getting up I cautiously walked the halls of a home I've never seen into a living area that was decorated correctly for its purpose. Heading outside I saw him, kneeling down in the grass with his arms wide open. Suddenly with a laugh his arms closed and he stood up, twirling around on his heel. There in his arms was a small child. A girl dressed in a pale red dress and a darker red bow holding her hair in a loose ponytail. He kissed her cheek making her squeak with delight. The sight was so heartwarming and light it made me laugh before I could stop myself. This brought their attention to me. The little girl squirmed until he let her go and she immediately ran to me, hugging my legs. "Mommy!" She cried out with a shining smile; similar yet bigger than his. I didn't know how to respond. My hands were shaking and my eyes wide. This child hugging me called me her mother? I was so shocked I didn't hear him approaching, his voice and words carried a gentleness with them. I looked between him and the girl. I reached out to touch the girls face when I noticed something on my hand flickered in the sun light. A single silver band on my left hand, a ring that represented the marriage of two people. His voice brought my attention to him, his hand reaching for me. He held my face with care and looked at me with a look I've only seen before I feel asleep in his arms. Adoration. He insisted that I come inside to sit and I followed with the girl holding my hand close behind. As he left to get some water the little girl climbed into my lap, my arms wrapping around her immediately as if we've done this thousands of times before. Suddenly she called out to me asking me a question I never thought I child would know about. "Mommy you won't get rid of me will you?" How was I to answer that? I didn't know yet I did, confidently telling her I would never. I knew nothing of this girl but yet I told her we would always be a family. She made me promise and I happily did. The room began to shift, disappearing into nothing and I felt as thought I was being pulled away from everything. The girl began to disappear with the room and I called out to her repeatedly. All she did was smile and told me to remember my promise. 

From darkness to the sudden blinding light of the med bed, I was pulled out of my dream and back to reality. I gasped for air as Mercy rushed to my side, trying to calm me from a panic. After a moment I regained myself and looked around to see Winston and him in the same room. He gets me a cup of water and sits in the chair next to my bed. I take it gratefully and slowly sip it. Glancing to Mercy, she gives me a knowing look soon guiding Winston out of the room. Silence surrounds us until he breaks the ice, his voice obviously trying to hide the worry he had before. "So....is Lilian someone I should know about?" I know he meant it to be a teasing way to getting me to talk but he doesn't know what weight that name now has to me. I set the cup down and look at him. Something in my eyes must've gave away the raw emotion I was feeling and after saying his name, it all came out. My secret pregnancy of his child, the dream, and even a confession of how I felt about him. All of my fears and worries expressed into one big breath that left a silence in the room that was far too uncomfortable. So here we are. Thinking to ourselves about what will happen. Our current professions were too dangerous to start a normal family. Finally he moved, taking my hand into his and there he slowly told me his thoughts about this and his own confession of his feelings for me. He addressed the uncertainty of how we will manage to be parents now, something he never imagined he would be in his life but he did express how he too once had a similar dream. In the end, he held me in his arms and told me no matter what the outcome of this situation is, he'll gladly be there by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this piece sometime ago and dug it up cause we all deserve a break for school right? As usual, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Wanted to make note that I do plan to continue with my Pirate!Mccree x Princess!Reader but school has made me incredibly busy. I'm almost done and I'm looking forward to the summer for more creations!


End file.
